1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transfer sheet for quick printing of a full color image on a surface of an object, and the image printed on the object having a high abrasive resistance and a long durability.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently various kinds of image transfer sheet materials are sold on the market for use in printing images on various objects, such as metal, wood, cloth etc. A conventional image transfer sheet normally has a complex structure, wherein a layer of paper or plastic film is specially provided in cooperation with a pressure-sensitive type resin. The images printed by means of the conventional image transfer sheets are often peeled from corners or sides thereof, and normally have significant thickness and rough surface, which are obviously not ideal.
One type of the conventional water-soluble image transfer sheet must be used in cooperation with an adhesive, which has to be cleaned by a volatile solvent and such a solvent creates trouble during use and disposal.
Another type of the conventional image transfer sheet must be thermal treated to complete a transfer of the image which requires special equipment and skills.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved image transfer sheet to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an image transfer sheet consisting of a substrate having a water permeability, an image dye layer containing a negative image overlaid on the substrate, a white dye layer overlaid on the image dye layer, a transfer layer made of a water-soluble epoxy resin overlaid on an upper surface of the white dye layer and enclosing peripheries of the white dye layer and the image dye layer, and a protective layer overlaid on the transfer layer. Whereby the negative image of the image transfer sheet is readily and quickly transferred to be a positive image printed on an object, and the positive image printed on the object having a high abrasive resistance and a long durability.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.